Georgia Lass
Georgia L. "George" Lass ( ) (1985 - 2003) is the youngest Reaper (both physically and chronologically) in the Club. She is the protagonist of the series, and also performs the function of narrator. As a child, she is portrayed by Talia Ranger. Ante mortem (Before death) George was born between April 20 and May 20 (she describes herself as a Taurus) in 1985 and raised at Beatrice Lane (in the Seattle metropolitan area) by her parents, Joy and Clancy Lass. When George was a young child, she had a very close relationship with her father. Every Sunday morning she and Clancy would eat breakfast at a local diner. However, as she grew older, George distanced herself from both her parents, becoming increasingly insolent and obstinate. The birth of her little sister, Reggie, caused George to feel neglected, creating a rift between her and Joy. George's habit of ignoring Reggie lasted until her death and caused serious emotional damage to her young sister. At least twice in her childhood George was shown to be able to see Gravelings. In the first instance she was pushed into a public swimming pool by another girl who wanted to impress a mean clique. Two Gravelings had removed a grate at the bottom of the pool, toward which George was sinking, but one of the Gravelings appeared to argue with the other about something, and they retreated, allowing George to be rescued by lifeguards. The second instance was on a Halloween, when George confronted a serial killer about why he did not hand out candy in the traditional way (instead leaving a dish full on his steps). When looking into his house, George saw a Graveling behind the man. According to her mother, George's maturity level and intellect quickly outpaced that of her friends, leaving her alone throughout high school. George repeatedly mentions that she had no boyfriends and partook in no sexual activities in her lifetime, blatantly ignoring men who flirted with her. George began college (presumably at the University of Washington, where her father worked) but only lasted to midterm, after which she dropped out and sought a job from Happy Time Temporary Services. Delores Herbig purposefully found George the least pleasant job she could find after George insulted her authority and seniority. On June 27, 2003 (at the age of 18) during the lunch break of her first day of work, George was struck by a zero-G toilet seat dislodged from the de-orbiting Soviet space station Mir, incinerating all of her but one shoe. However, according to the paycheck of Brendan Marshall Moore (killed in Pilot episode by revolving door), he was paid on the fourth of September, 2002, meaning that his paycheck was actually a year old (highly unlikely since they expire), or this was a simple printing error. Before her death, George characterizes herself as uninterested in everything, in order to ward off disappointment; by her understanding, interest led to expectations, which then led to disappointment once those expectations were cut short. ''Post mortem'' (After death) After George is incinerated, she is met by Rube Sofer and Betty Rhomer (her own Reaper having disappeared). Unlike many of her future "reaps", George suffers from mild hysteria upon realizing she is dead. Since she is here to stay, Rube breaks many guidelines associated with reaping, taking her to her autopsy and allowing her to attend her own funeral. Once her corpse (or what is left of it) is properly interred, she becomes officially undead ("Un-George") and gains a new physical body and different appearance to all non-Reapers (portrayed by in the TV series, and in the later film). George assumes the name Mildred "Millie" Hagen and seeks employment from Happy Time once again. Since her appearance has changed to facilitate her reaping, she has a fresh start and this time impresses Delores - who hires her to work at Happy Time itself. In a deleted scene on the DVD it is shown how an entire industry staffed by reapers has arisen creating new identities for newly assigned undead. She is provided with all necessary documentation to prove she is Mildred Hagen. Millie soon becomes one of Delores's friend (and arguably most favorite) employees. In order to make her reaping appointments, she frequently uses the excuses of Alcoholics Anonymous meetings, drug rehabilitation, and gynecology appointments, all of which unintentionally further Delores's sympathy for her. George begins to form a friendship with the aloof Betty, but the relationship is cut short by Betty's departure. She keeps track of her old family's life, sometimes driving by, placing silent calls, or leaving things on their doorstep. Nonetheless, Rube very solidly takes on the role of "the paternal one" (as George puts it). In addition, Delores takes on many of the responsibilities of a mother, Mason grows increasingly closer as a sort of brother, and Daisy becomes George's closest thing to a best friend. In the tradition of the Reapers, George's new home - a small one bedroomed apartment - is that of one of her reaps. When Daisy arrives however it is too small, and Mason soon swaps his much larger house for theirs. In addition, George gains a pet frog (Mr. Blinky) and a red Mustang convertible from her reaps. After falling for Trip Hesburgh, reaping his father and crashing the funeral, George has sex with Trip, thereby losing her virginity. She feels conflicted by the experience, and soon afterwards discovers that Trip has abandoned her. When the Ray Summers Graveling begins threatening Daisy and Mason, George catches him and reaps his soul, which results in his disintegration. George enjoys coffee, chocolate milkshakes, waffles, and oatmeal with raisins. Unlike the other Reapers (who have been dead for decades), she still has qualms with her fate as one of the undead. Five years after her "death", Georgia is still reaping souls while working at Happy Time under her "living" name Millie Hagen. Her de-facto mentor, Rube, has moved to the Great Beyond after "getting his lights" (a term among reapers where the deceased see an image of a setting that appeals to them before they move on to the afterlife). Shortly after, she encounters her sister Reggie and reveals her identity to her, but later remembers Rube's advice and realizes that this connection to the past is not going well. After talking Reggie out of killing herself, Georgia admits that Rube was right all along. She says goodbye to Reggie, presumably for the last time, since Joy and Reggie have both showed interest in relocating. After Rube's replacement is killed by Mason, Roxy and Daisy, due to his underhanded and potentially dangerous methods, it is implied that Georgia, to her surprise and dismay, is awarded the task of head reaper. Category:Characters Category:Reapers Category:Undead Category:Deceased